


Happy Endings

by Keitorin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Massage, Mild Language, Past Tense, Romance, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wasn't looking for it, but he got a… happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Human names used.
> 
> This was written for a fun exchange between me and Tomato Graffiti (BakaChan003)! She wrote me "[In Good Taste](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5872243/1/In_Good_Taste)", a really, really awesome FrUK fic. You can read her request in my DW linked in my profile.
> 
>  **Title from Wikipedia.** A "happy ending" is slang for an orgasm given as part of a massage, especially an erotic massage.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't, like, claim own Axis Powers Hetalia. I totally write for fun, not profit so don't hurt me!
> 
>  **Russian:**
> 
> мой дорогой = My dear, can be used as a term of endearment and/or in an ironic way

Alfred F. Jones was in pain. At that moment in time, he was sitting slumped in a chair with his head bent over the desk.

And it was all on purpose. Not the pain, but the posture.

 _"Bloody Hell America, I taught you better than to sit like that. You're going to be walking like an old cripple at this rate."_

Sound familiar? Yes, it was the nagging voice of England. He'd come to 'check in' to see how America's work was going, and decided to give a lecture on proper posture at the same time.

Out of spite, Alfred had ignored him (though didn't he always?).

If it weren't for the fact that he was a Hero and Hero's never took back their determination to do something once they set their mind to it, he'd say that he regretted his extremely slumped posture, which he had held for days as he worked on mounds of overdue paperwork.

 _If_ he weren't a Hero.

Besides, he did have a solution that worked pretty well, though he had to go pretty often for it to be effective.

Slowly and carefully, with more than one wince crossing his face, Alfred eased out of his chair and headed for the door.

* * *

"Welcome back, Mr. Jones." The deskman greeted him. "I'm sorry, but your normal masseuse is already with another customer. Would you like to wait?"

Alfred didn't have to think that hard to come to a decision. No matter how comfortable the seats were, he didn't want to be sitting again any time soon.

"Nah, just give me whoever you've got!"

"Yes, sir. Please wait in room four and I'll send someone right along."

"Thanks!"

Alfred entered the room with a four painted on it and smiled in excitement. Getting a massage was pure heaven, even when he _wasn't_ in pain. Unfortunately, human hands weren't strong enough to give him the massage that would be the ultimate pinnacle of bliss, but Alfred was content to take what he could get.

After a quick stretch, he stripped himself of his clothes, putting them in one of the cubbyholes along the wall and slipping onto the massage table. He found a towel on the rack on the side and rearranged it over his backside.

Then he rested his head on his chin and relaxed

A few minutes later the sound of the door sliding open reached his ears, and he wiggled his toes in excitement.

"Hello Mr. Jones, I'm Nick and I'll be your masseuse today. I hear that Jesse is your normal one. Sorry if I'm not as good as him, but I'll do my best."

"Haha, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Alfred grinned back at the man from over his shoulder before turning back to face the front again.

There was the sound of a cabinet being opened, and a minute later of a liquid being sloshed around between hands.

Then finally, they landed on his shoulders and got to work. They were a bit bigger than his normal masseuse's, but they didn't have as much strength. They still managed to work all the tension and pain out of his neck, and then his shoulders. Alfred was already almost a pile of goo.

His brows furrowed when the hands stopped just short of his back. He waited, but there was nothing. He was about to speak up and ask what was wrong when hands were once more placed on his back.

They felt different though, similar to the strength of Jesse's but somehow bigger. Maybe Jesse had gotten done and switched with Jesse without telling him, or someone else had been sent in because Nick was needed elsewhere.

The hands were definitely like Jessie's in that they were big and strong, but there was this _something_ that made them different somehow as well.

There was a strength in them that felt almost inhuman, and they caressed his body in a way that was oddly disconcerting where it had never been before.

Alfred chalked it up to paranoia and tried to relax and get his money's worth.

The hands gently massaged his back from top to bottom, never neglecting any section. The fingers dipped dangerously low, almost slipped underneath his towel. Alfred squirmed.

The masseuse did a quick rub down his legs, making them warm and slick with oil.

Then he started from the top again, with his neck. It was different this time, somehow.

It was slow, and caressing, and – almost, dare he say it, _sensual_.

It almost felt like tongues were licking his neck. He blushed at the though and tried to shake it off. That was ridiculous. He'd just been really needing a massage, that was all. He'd been working too much. Next time he'd be sure to come in sooner.

But the massage went on in the same manner, and soon it was impossible to ignore the reaction it was having on a certain untouched part of his anatomy.

Alfred was completely mortified that he was getting an erection from getting massaged by a _man_. He was all prepared to jump up and defend his manly honor, when the feel of the massage completely changed.

Before, it had been gentle (…and sensual).

Now, Alfred could barely hold onto the table as the hands worked his body over roughly, from the tops of his shoulders to the soles of his feet.

It felt incredible, and for several minutes Alfred thought he'd somehow turned human, died and gone to heaven.

"Nnn…" He whimpered, and the sound covered up the low chuckle that sounded from behind him.

Then it stopped, and Alfred almost whimpered at the loss. But he was a _man_ , and men did not whimper, so it came out as a satisfied sigh or something dignified like that.

Alfred leaned up on his elbows and turned his head to possibly ask his masseuse to be his best friend forever, his mouth already opening.

And then it was just _gaping_ open, jaw to the floor as his eyes met those of Ivan Braginski, better known as _Russia_.

If Alfred weren't already so shocked at seeing Ivan there in the first place, he would have been shocked to see that Ivan wasn't wearing his normal coat or scarf.

"Wh….wha-!"Alfred stuttered out, tongue not getting any traction.

"Da?" I van asked calmly, though there was a strange glint in his eyes.

" _What are you doing here?_ "

"Giving you a massage, of course! Did I do well? It was my first time." He gave an eerie grin.

Alfred gaped some more.

"Where did my masseuse go? Did you kill him?" Alfred exclaimed, looking around the room wildly as if the Russian had stashed him somewhere.

He didn't notice when his towel slipped down a few inches. Ivan did. The glint became sharper.

"Of course not, мой дорогой. He had urgent business to attend to, so I stepped in his place."

Alfred still didn't notice that Ivan was acting even stranger than normal (if that was possible). Clearly he not reading the atmosphere.

"W, well I don't need you, I was fine before! Besides, it wasn't very good, anyway. And stop speaking Russian!" Alfred tacked on, lying through his teeth about the how good it was (or _wasn't_ ).

He couldn't believe that he'd just gotten a massage from the commie bastard!

"Oh, but _Alfred_ мой дорогой, I wasn't done yet."

All Alfred saw was a flash of teeth before the Russian surged forward, seized him around the middle and flipped him over.

The towel fluttered to the floor, ignored. Alfred gaped. Then spluttered. Then started struggling for all he was worth.

Alfred was strong, but Ivan was stronger. And bigger. Within a few minutes and a few scrapes, he was on top of Alfred, pinning his arms at his sides and sitting on his legs.

Alfred glared up at the other man and bucked defiantly. Only, he forgot about his state of undress, and the interest that Alfred Jr. had taken in the massage. Apparently seeing Ivan hadn't wilted it away.

"Ah, you want me to massage there, too?" And without warning, Ivan took Alfred's cock in hand and gave it a firm stroke.

Alfred jerked at the sensation and in shock, gaping up at the other man.

" _ **No**_ , you _freak_! Get your hands off me!"

"As you wish, мой дорогой." Then Ivan grinned, and Alfred seemed to realize that he was in a lot more trouble than he originally thought.

"Now I will finish your massage."

Ivan reached into his pants pocket and grabbed a bottle of massage oil. As he lathered up his hands, Alfred noticed the man's ` for the first time and couldn't help but stare. He was dressed down to a pair of jeans and white t-shirt. It was…an interesting look for the always heavily dressed Russian.

He seemed to have completely forgotten about his now free hands.

When he raised his eyes, it was to see that Ivan had caught him staring. Alfred covered up his flush with a scowl, which only made look, well, like a petulant child. Ivan just smiled in amusement.

Then he was massaging Alfred's front side in the same gentle manner as he had with his back in the beginning.

Despite his unwillingness, Alfred found himself enjoying the attention. It'd been a while since anyone had touched him like this, especially all those neglected areas.

He made the mistake of closing his eyes for one second. Just one second. Ivan bit his nipple.

"Ahh!" He breathed out sharply, chest arching in reaction. It felt like a bolt of electricity had been sent straight down into his stomach and lower back.

"What the-?"

Ivan flicked the abused nipple with his tongue. He made a brief face at the taste of the massage oil before moving over to the other one.

Alfred felt like his body was trying to pull him in two directions.

On the one hand, he should be beating the shit out of the other man at this very moment.

On the other hand, his body was liking Ivan very much right now, and Alfred's brain was having a hard time keeping up with it.

But… _Ivan_. The _commie bastard_ (even if he wasn't a commie anymore, but that was beside the point).

"Oh…!" He stuttered as the nipple was taken between teeth and lightly pulled.

When the teeth pulled away and nothing further happened, Alfred was ashamed to find that he was getting impatient for something more _to_ happen.

Then the teeth were (finally) on him again, nipping their way down his chest until they came to his bellybutton. Expecting a bite, Alfred hissed as a tongue darted out into his bellybutton, sending a spark of pleasure straight through to his stomach.

Ivan shifted his body further down his legs before he leaned over Alfred's body again and…for a moment, Alfred wondered if he was going to finally get to his cock.

Instead, the Russia nipped his hips - first one side, then the other, and _then_ he was moving down, down…ignoring Alfred's cock completely. He tried to smother the protest rising in his throat with his hand, but forgot that it was still pinned to the bed by Ivan.

Ivan looked up at the noise and grinned. It wasn't his normal 'more innocent than thou' grin. It was the _devil's grin_ , and Alfred was definitely the sinner. The thought gave him pause.

It was enough time for Ivan to reach his target. Alfred jerked in Ivan's hold as his thighs were alternately licked, sucked and nipped. He was panting now, and could feel that his face was flushed.

His cock was rock hard and jutting embarrassingly up in the air, and flushed an angry red, worse than his face.

Alfred's hands were suddenly free as Russia poured more oil onto his hands. He got excited, thinking that it was for his cock. Ivan chuckled at how obvious he was, and Alfred growled.

"It's your fault for teasing me, bastard."

"Teasing? I haven't yet _begun_ to tease you, мой дорогой."

Before Alfred could protest and ask what the hell he considered to be _real_ teasing, Ivan's weight on him disappeared, but he was just bending Alfred's legs up and settling back down between them. Then one of Ivan's hands disappeared between Alfred and his mouth closed with a snap, only to open wide a moment later.

" _What the hell_ , where you are you putting those fingers you bastard?" Alfred immediately struggled as he felt the fingertips touching his hole.

That was NOT a place that anyone should be touching!

"I thought it was obvious? Sorry, I forgot that your education is so limited."

The fingers were rubbing back and forth over the outside of his hole, and Alfred squirmed as he replied.

"I know what it is! But what you are you doing to it, and stop it right now!" He thought to use his arms for the first time, lifting them and pressing them into Ivan's shoulders, preparing to push him away.

Ivan's free hand came up and in two quick moves, swept Alfred's hands away and pinned them down over his had.

"My, you're not as strong as you claim. Unless you just aren't trying hard enough?"

Alfred growled angrily and started jerking his body from side to side, trying to get even an inch of leeway. He only succeeded in bringing his cock into contact with Ivan's body, and the fingers rubbing more firmly against him.

"Mmph!"

"I suggest you don't try that again, unless you like pain, da?" Ivan smirked, even as he started slowly inserting a finger into Alfred.

"B, _bastard_!" Alfred groaned, clenching his eyes shut and trying to ignore the feeling of something foreign up his ass.

Then the finger was in. Alfred could tell because the knuckle of the next finger over was rubbing against him. Now that it was in, it didn't feel _too_ weird. Going in, it had felt like trying to put something where it didn't belong (because duh, it really didn't).

And then Ivan removed the finger, and that felt _incredibly_ weird. Alfred held some hope that that was it, but even he knew that was being way too optimistic.

More oil, and the finger was back. It seemed to go in easier this time. A second finger slowly joined the first, and Alfred squirmed a bit at the new feeling. It was a bit of a discomfort, but more the feeling of being full.

Ivan pushed the fingers out and back in again. One of them hit something that made Alfred jerk at the sudden shocking sensation.

"I found it~" Through squinted eyes, Alfred could see that the other man looked strangely proud.

"The, the hell was that?"

"See? No education." And he wouldn't speak a word more, no matter how much Alfred threatened him.

The third finger was definitely more uncomfortable, but Alfred was curious about that _feeling_ and so was more focused on trying to subtlety squirm around and duplicate it.

It paid off after a minute when two of the fingers pressed right onto it, and Alfred found himself panting and pushing down onto them.

Then he froze and wanted to bury his head in the sand. What was he doing? Before, he was freaking out over fingers up his ass and now he was pushing onto them like a whore?

It seemed that he didn't have to worry about his conflict though, because Ivan was willing to do all the work for now.

He would thrust the fingers in and out, but ignore that one spot completely. Just when Alfred was ready to beg, he would suddenly push firmly into it.

Alfred had taken to biting into his lips to prevent the sounds from coming out, though they still sounded down in his throat.

He completely gave up on resisting and instead gave into the incredible feeling that was consuming his entire being.

Alfred felt like he was being slowly driven insane. The feeling of being filled was more incredible than he could ever have dreamed, and that spot was the cherry (so to say) on the cake. His cock was throbbing desperately and leaking pre-cum onto his stomach.

"Look at me."

Alfred couldn't at first. He couldn't take himself away from the moment. But when Ivan reached down and twisted his nipple sharply, he had no choice but to let out a sharp cry and force his eyes open.

Ivan was looking up at him from between his legs - fingers still working inside him, but not touching that spot, not yet.

"What?" He hissed.

"Beg~"

" _What_?"

Ivan didn't responded verbally – instead, he slowed down to a snail's pace and pressed up into the pleasurable spot.

"Oh, you bastard…" He bit his lip hard.

Ivan was gazing down at him with half-lidded eyes, and there was something dark in them, something that inexplicably made his heart pound harder still.

Alfred wondered if the other man was hard. He closed his eyes and whimpered.

"P…." He cleared his throat. "Please, Ivan…"

 _Please_.

The fingers sped up a bit.

"Please what?"

Shit, that _bastard_.

"Please go faster!"

The pace finally, _finally_ increased, and Alfred had never felt anything _like_ this before. He wondered if it was possible to die like this?

"Like that?"

Alfred was about to spit out, "yes, like that!" just in case the Russian tried to stop, but instead he found himself thinking.

What about something more?

The fingers felt beyond amazing, but somehow it wasn't _enough_ anymore. His body was craving to be filled even _more_.

"Please, please, please…" He groaned.

"Please?" The Russian was practically purring now, drawing the word out.

"Ivan…I want…"

As much as he did want it, he just couldn't get the words out.

"I think I know what you want." Whispered words. The fingers gradually slowly to a halt, making Alfred's eyes snap open and onto the other man.

Ivan was standing up now, and he was taking off his pants. Alfred continued chewing on his bottom lip. He tasted blood.

When the pants were off, he kicked them away. The shirt was quickly removed and thrown aside. Then the last article of clothing, boxer briefs, joined the pile.

Alfred couldn't help but stare.

He'd heard rumors about Ivan's size, it's what had prompted the condom prank, but had really believed them to be only that – rumors.

They were _completely_ true. And he was obviously as aroused as Alfred was. That was disturbingly gratifying.

Embarrassingly, Alfred found himself becoming even more eager.

"…But I want to hear you to say it."

Ivan walked forward until he bumped into Alfred's legs. He grabbed them and suddenly yanked Alfred down the table until there was nowhere to rest them on. He glared up at the other man.

Then Ivan reached down, grasped the head of his penis and pushed it against Alfred's hole.

"Nnng!"

It felt like being a step away from paradise. Suddenly, Alfred wanted Ivan's cock in him more than _anything_.

"God, okay! Do it already!"

"You'll have to be more specific than that, Alfred." The head slipped in an inch.

Alfred whimpered. _Manly pride, I'm the Hero, manly pride…Heroes don't beg…_

"Please, fuck me!" _Damn_.

Alfred expected that to be that. Instead, what he got was Russia leaning over him and licking at his lips until the blood was washed away. Then the tongue slipped into his mouth, penetration of a _different_ kind.

"Good boy." He murmured over Alfred's lips, and pushed his cock in all in one go.

"AH!" Alfred gasped in shock at the sudden intrusion. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Alfred still considered glaring at the other man for doing it so abruptly, but was too busy trying to adjust to having something bigger than three fingers up his ass.

Then Ivan pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in, and suddenly the bit of pain was forgettable. After a few thrusts, he found himself joining in, moving his hips off the table to meet Ivan's.

All sorts of noises were spilling out of his throat. It seemed like a dam had burst after Ivan had finally gotten him to beg.

"Oh, oh, Ivan! Fuck, feels so good."

Sweat made their bodies make a slapping sound when they rubbed together. The Russian's hands were like brands as they held his legs apart.

As Alfred looked up at the man, he saw that his hair was soaked to his forehead with sweat, but one strand was down in his eye. Alfred brought a shaky hand up to swipe it away.

Ivan's rhythm faltered for a second before he continued, but a moment later he suddenly leaned down to the side and pressed a kiss onto Alfred's ankle.

Alfred's heart skipped a beat.

The room was filled with the sound of their bodies meeting, their panting and curses, and the smell of sex permeated the room. Alfred thought he heard a clock ticking somewhere.

Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Ivan just stood there, breathing hard and looking down at him. Alfred blinked rapidly and wiggled.

"Why, why did you stop?" He demanded.

"I want you to admit that my massage was good."

"… _What_? You stopped for _that_?" Alfred whined, desperate for release. He reached for his cock.

Ivan slapped him away. Alfred glared and wiggled his hips. Ivan's eyes widened and he shook. It was obviously not easy to stop in the middle. Alfred wondered if he wiggled enough, could he get Ivan moving again?

"All you have to do is say that I did well, мой дорогой."

Alfred pouted. Then Ivan thrust his cock in right on that spot and Alfred arched his back, panting.

"Okay, okay! That was best damn massage in my whole life! Happy?"

"…Very."

With renewed vigor, they began again, even better than before. Completely focused on coming now, Alfred reached forward and took his cock in his hand.

"Fuck!" He cursed at the combined sensations. The feeling built up in his stomach more and more.

"Alfred…" Ivan's voice came out as a shaking groan, and Alfred found himself drawn to the other man's face.

Awe. That was what Alfred felt as he met Ivan's gaze. He was sure that no one had ever seen Ivan quite like this (or if they had, Alfred wasn't sure he wanted to know).

Ivan was red-faced, sweaty and panting. But he was beautiful. He wasn't grinning, or frowning, sad or being freaky. His eyes were straining to stay open, he kept licking his lips to keep them wet, and he was staring at Alfred as if he was the most important person in the world. He looked like he hurt, and Alfred was the cure.

"Ivan!" Alfred cried out as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. His hand kept moving as his come dripped down his chest.

Immediately after, Ivan was coming inside of him, and wasn't _that_ an interesting experience?

For several minutes they lay there catching their breath, Ivan leaning between Alfred's legs, head resting on his abdomen. Alfred found himself playing with the Russian's hair.

Eventually, Ivan crawled up onto the table and hovered over Alfred. He seemed to study his face, and Alfred was beginning to feel awkward. Then he leaned down, and Alfred was expecting a kiss.

Instead, without warning, Ivan clamped down onto Alfred's neck.

"Ahh!" Alfred gasped, trying to get his hands up to push at the Russian. Ivan just clamped down harder until Alfred was struggling wildly beneath him.

Then Ivan pulled back just enough to lick the blood away.

"Fuck, ow! What the hell did you do that for?"

"So no one else will touch you, of course." Ivan said cheerfully. Alfred smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"Fucker."

"I see where your education went to. Your bad language."

"S-shut up! It's only because of _you_."

"Oh, really? That's good to know, мой дорогой."

"Speak English! What does that _mean_ , anyway?" Ivan just smiled down at him, looking like the cat that got the cream. "Ah geeze, let's just get cleaned up. "

Five minutes later found Alfred scrubbing himself down in the shower. He still blushed at how, when he'd stood up, he'd found Ivan's come running down his legs.

And his neck hurt. He gingerly touched his fingertips to it and hissed. He'd traded one pain for another. It was sure to leave a big bruise. The fucker had probably done it on purpose.

He wondered if he had any shirts that would cover the mark. Maybe he could do like Ivan's and wear a scarf? Though that would be unusual for the time of year…

Speaking of… Ivan was using the showerhead across from him. And he was humming.

Alfred was just reaching for the shampoo bottle when he realized something very important.

"Oh my God, the whole building probably heard us!"

Little did Alfred know, and what Ivan wouldn't tell him, was that he had had the building emptied before going to room four.

He would let Alfred figure that out for himself, if he ever stopped freaking out.

* * *

 _Some days later…_

Arthur visited again just as Alfred was hobbling to the break room.

It would be time for another visit to the massage parlor soon.

When the other man saw the way he was walking, he crossed his arms and scowled at the American.

"This is all your fault, you know. If you had just listened to me…"

"You're right, Arthur, this is _totally_ my fault."

Arthur's scowl faded away into a look of confusion, both at Alfred admitting to having done something stupid, and in the way that he was grinning widely and looking all too smug.

The scowl returned. "Did you do this just to spite me?"

"Haha, not this time!" Alfred stretched widely, sent Arthur a thumbs up and started practically skipping from the room.

"Where are you going? What about your paperwork!" Arthur shouted after him.

"All done! I'm heading over to the massage place! Maybe you should try it sometime? Bye bye, Iggy~!"

Arthur was left alone and scratching his head as the door slammed shut.

"…Huh. Did I really raise him?"


End file.
